The Final Battle
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Naraku unleashes an awesome power that brings back Inuyasha and the gang’s most feared past foes that forces them all to battle and leads to unexpected turns.


Title: Enemies of the Past

Description: Naraku unleashes an awesome power that brings back Inuyasha and the gang's most feared past foes, so if you like stories that has all the characters you love and if you like stories with the band of seven plus surprises, than please r)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the real owner is Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1

The half dog demon sniffed the air where he stood. Something seemed odd to him. He concentrated as he closed his eyes, sniffing intently. It was definitely something strange, something that told him trouble was looming in the future.

"INUYASHA!"

The half dog demon almost fell frontwards in alarm from his name being called. He jerked around and yelled, "What!"

It had been Kagome that spoke his name and now was the one who looked surprised and a little hurt by his tone, but she frowned, "You're food is going to get cold!" she yelled back.

It was if they were talking to each other across a long hallway.

Shippo sat beside Kagome munching away happily at his meal, not paying the least bit attention to anyone else. Miroku stared at Inuyasha. He had been watching him in thought and didn't like how he was acting. Inuyasha had a good nose and could pick up on danger, Miroku worried that something bad was going to happen and soon.

Sango eyed the monk watching his expression change as he put his hand to his chin with thought, "Miroku, what is it?" It was unsettling when Inuyasha or Miroku acted this way, Kagome obviously hadn't noticed.

Miroku looked at Sango staring at her a bit before he took her hands in his, "Dear Sango I feel that something evil is coming, I want you to bear me a son so that you may leave here safe if I shouldn't make it I want my son to carry on my mission," he looked at her dreamy eyed.

Sango twitched before taking her hands back and slapping him a good one on his left cheek. Sango sat there steaming, one thing that Miroku lacked besides manners, romantic words.

Kagome laughed nervously and Shippo said, "Had it coming."

Inuyasha sat nervously beside Kagome, "He's right, something strange around here."

Kagome, Sango and even Shippo turned their attentions to Inuyasha as Miroku rubbed his sore cheek, all wearing serious expressions, "What do you mean," asked Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned as he looked at the ground, "I smelled demons, a lot of them, like an army of them, but it's weird it was as if they popped out of nowhere, like they were just created."

"You mean like those clay warriors?" Kagome asked confused and worried.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good, someone must have wanted them for a huge battle and there's only one creep who I can think of that would do such a thing…" Inuyasha trailed off, assuming there was no need to finish.

"Naraku," the others said at the same time.

Sango stood picking her boomerang up with her, "I'm going to go up on Kirara and see if I can spot anything."

"I'll come too," Miroku stood with a serious look, "I think right now we all need to stay with at least one other, just to be safe."

Sango stared at him, she didn't really want him to come with her after what he did, but she was glad that he seemed worried about her safety. So the two got on Kirara and took off into the sky.

Whatever was going on they needed to get to the bottom of it.

Shippo shook with fear, "Do you really think it will be that bad," he asked.

"Come on Shippo," growled Inuyasha as he stood, "now's not the time to be a coward, if Naraku wants to fight then bring it on," he said frowning off into the horizon.

Kagome looked up at him she could tell he was worried, but whatever came their way, they would face it together.

Miroku stared out through the desolate horizon where the lands remained still and quiet. He took a step closer to the hill edge in concentration. Something bothered him about the whole situation.

He and Sango had arrived there because they had both sensed something about the area.

It wasn't the normal kind of quiet, it was a foreboding silence that chilled Miroku to the bone. He felt it deep down inside, a warning to all things good and peaceful.

He knew Naraku was capable of doing terrible things after so many lives had already been affected by his evil doing, but Miroku also knew that whatever was forming in the lands, whatever was brewing as a result for Naraku's mysterious absence, it wasn't something he felt they could fully survive from.

He closed his eyes and felt the chilling air on his face, he breathed in as he concentrated even more for a feeling of some sort of truth from the hazardous wasteland.

He quickly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew whatever was happening it would affect the group as well, he didn't like the feeling at all, and it scared him.

He looked down at his hand, the one with the wind tunnel, in ponder.

Behind him Sango stood watching him closely, she was already dressed in her demon slayer outfit. Her mouth was a thin strip on her face and her eyes were sad, she knew he was thinking about his wind tunnel and was afraid of what was to come.

"Should we get back to the others Miroku?" she asked, keeping her gaze upon him.

Miroku didn't turn around; it would have hurt too much to look at her at the moment. Whatever was going on, whoever it was that would be affected from it, he didn't want it to be him in the sake of Sango and he certainly didn't want it to be her so without even glancing back he answered,

"Yeah, let's go."

--

A/N: So how was the first chapter? I added the first chapter of another story I had posted then took off and reworded it, just so you know, don't worry this story should get more interesting depending on getting ideas, but for now I have great plans for it, anyway, please review, thanks;)


End file.
